


New experiences

by MsMachine



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMachine/pseuds/MsMachine
Summary: Rose and Daphne curled up together on a sofa watching one of Daphne’s movies. All Rose can do is compliment Daphne on how absolutely gorgeous she is.//--------------------//This piece is based on a post by the tumblr rosedaph-imagine.





	New experiences

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say that english is not my first language, so any eventual mistakes are... well, mine.

_To rest_ was the last thing Daphne planned to do when she invited Rose for a movie session after a long tiring week from work. This would be the first opportunity for them to have a time alone after the birthday trip to celebrate Debbie Ocean’s 40th birthday, that thankful to her regardful partner – even though they’ve been married to almost five years the nickname still remained –  Lou organized a huge however cosy party in nowhere else but Japan, and obviously, the whole gang were present to celebrate a new chapter on the life of their mastermind. “Don’t call me that”, muffled a very tipsy Debbie as Lou kissed her fiercely, no that anyone would stop calling her that anyway.

Memories left aside, Daphne smoothed the invisible marks on her satin dress in a clear sign of dissatisfaction for the visible lateness of her fiancée. Even if she was mourning for the wasted hours, Daphne couldn’t help but to smile every time she proudly called the fashion designer  her fiancée. The word tasted like honey on the tip of her tongue from the excitation for the wedding preparations, it left her on cloud nine. The idea of finally be free to share all her life with Rose left her breathless, even though Daphne could remember pretty clear that her last name could had been different a few years ago in case Rose hasn’t – very politely and tearfully, thank you very much – declined her proposal. Twice.

It was a funny and _twisted_ story, she would give that to Rose, after all it would be something to share with the wedding guests and to tease the designer for the terrible delay to accept Daphne’s proposal, yet the actress would do it all over again without thinking twice if that resulted on this eternal sensation of happiness and gratitude, of belonging. It is such engaging and pleasant feeling, something that before Rose it was only an abstract sensation which as showed to her through the scripts worked on set. Something that for many years were just mere words imprinted on paper, however… she now could fully feel this amount of happiness tightly on her chest, at every pulse of her heart.

 _How cliché_ , she thought loudly while typing Rose’s cell number and sipping her wine.

“Just checking on you in case you’ve forgotten our little… meeting.” Daphne could perfectly picture the small frown that her sentence caused on Rose’s brow whom answered warmly: “Hello to you too, my love. And no, I would never forget that, now would you be an angel and open the door for me? It’s could outside.”

“Wh-?” Daphne stopped on her tracks as she looked out the window to a full handed Rose deeply wrapped under her red coat. She couldn’t hide her smirk while meeting her fiancée at the door. “What’s all of this?”

“Just some old footage of yours Nine Ball found for me”, answered simply Rose whilst she pecked Daphne's lips lightly.

“Some _what_ now?”

“You can thank me later, now… how does this work?” Rose asked measuring two box on her hands and then rested her vision on her clueless fiancée. Rose smirked. It was good the sensation of mocking her once in a while, even though she would never said that out loud.

“How did you get this again?” Daphne asked waking up from her stupor and helping to manage the boxes Rose was holding.

“Nine Ball. She was very gentle for doing this”, Rose answered sitting on the couch and feeling amused in seeing Daphne’s reaction, like a deer caught in the headlights.

“I’m sure she was”, the brunette snorted. “And why exactly do you want to see this?” the actress was now trying to decipher the sheepish smile on her fiancée’s lips. That was one of the things Daphne adored about Rose: her spontaneity. Rose could be predictable in several aspects however when she put the effort to impress her it would always left her speechless.

“I just thought we could, perhaps, do something different? Also because I’d love to see you as a child. No worries”, assured Rose “I already have my handkerchief.”

Daphne couldn’t help but roll her eyes at her goofy fiancée.

“I have, like, a dozen of photo albums for that, you know.” Daphne murmured as she threw herself on the couch against Rose. “You’re going to be on debt with me after this. Just saying.”

Rose laughed and kissed Daphne’s temple. “I wouldn’t expect less from you, love.”

The designer didn’t pushed too far about the reasons why Daphne would not want to see the earlier stages of her career. Rose knew she started at the business at a very young age all thanks to her mother who was infected by the prospect of keeping herself at the market even if that was through her own daughter. Truth to be told, young Daphne Kluger loved the environment and as the years went by her love for the profession only increased.

“Oh, look at you!”, exclaimed Rose as she startled a very thoughtful Daphne. “So adorable!”

“I know, right”, agreed Daphne mocking at her fiancée’s reaction.

A very young Daphne Kluger was on screen while wearing a flourish jumpsuit and her hair on a ponytail while explaining to other children around her with similar outfits about a mysterious cat who only appeared if you were alone at the classroom, needless to say Rose was on edge of crying for such a smooth scene. “How old were you in there?”

“Six or seven, maybe… That was one of my firsts solo projects that lead me to Broadway later. And yes,” confirmed Daphne to a gaping Rose, “I went to Broadway for a few years, but I didn’t enjoy it as much as being in front of cameras.”

Daphne would never forget how troublesome and awkward it was back then at the theater season – as her mother used do call –, the awkward part was mostly because of her mother who couldn’t stop herself about the daydreaming of return to stage herself, this kind of addiction just never goes away, her mother confided her once while drunk at a premiere. It was probably the only wise thing she learned from her. However, Daphne wasn’t an ungrateful child, she knew how much her mother worked to guide her through this eloquent world, whereas everybody wants to be heard but don’t want to listen, and Daphne Kluger would never be left on silence.

And as the night went further, Daphne kept explaining and answered all Rose’s questions and joyful babbles about how cute and gorgeous she – still was, by the way – was when she was younger. Rose was having the night of her life.

“Ok, that’s the last film, thank God.” Daphne uttered while taking the control remote.

“How the time flies!”, exclaimed Rose when Daphne snuggled up with her on the couch, she used the chance to run her hands through the actress hair who moaned in pleasure. “You keep doing that and we’ll end up doing some _interesting_ stuff.” Daphne replied maliciously.

Rose snorted laughingly in response and kissed her forehead. “Later, I promise.”

“You bet.”

This time a teenager Daphne Kluger was on screen on a maternity room holding an screaming newborn, she seemed clueless about what do with the infant, yet as the nurses tried to help her the character screamed back so anyone wouldn’t touch her baby. It was such an intense scene, Rose had her knuckles white for holding tightly the pillow. Daphne wrapped the petite woman around her arms. “Gosh, I can’t handle all this commotion.” Rose said almost sobbing, waving her hands at the screen, her accent on distress. “You are so very talented, love.”

“And so are you”, whispered Daphne turning off the television and focusing at the reddish face of her fiancée. “Now… I think you promise me something.” Concluded Daphne meeting Rose’s lips.


End file.
